Dan X: The Origin and the Rise
by Drakeloch
Summary: Danny's parents believe he should go on a summer trip with some family friends instead of locking himself in his room playing video games. Torture right? They have no idea what they sent their son into when he gets hit in the back by an odd sphere the dropped from space. No ghost powers. Danny x Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Dan X: The Origin and the Rise

Ages:

Ben: 12

Gwen: 12

Danny: 14

* * *

Danny wasn't necessarily happy at the moment.

Apparently his parents thought that it would be a good experience for him to spend his summer on a cross-country road trip with family friends as opposed to being locked in his room alone playing online games with people halfway across the world.

Now Danny was sitting at a bus stop with a full pack(and hand-helds) waiting for his extended family to pick him up. He had begun to drift off into dreamland when a sand colored RV pulled in front of him. Danny stared blankly at the vehicle as its driver stepped out and walked up to the boy.

The man was middle aged, white hair, clean shave, jeans, boots and Hawaiian shirt. He smiled at the boy, "Danny Fenton?" he nodded, a hand being offered to him, "Max Tennyson, good to meet ya, come on I'll introduce ya to the others."

Max waved Danny along telling him to pick up his bags and follow. Danny stepped in to have Max clap a hand on his back, "Allow me to introduce my grandkids, Ben and Gwen, kids say hello." Ben, the boy, had brown hair, green cargo pants, and a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, and was playing a handheld system, grunting and moving the device. He didn't respond.

That didn't bother Danny however, as the girl, Gwen, had caught his eye; small frame, brilliant green eyes, slightly pale to show that she went outside but spent the majority of her time indoor, and shiny red hair. She marked her place in the book she was reading and got in front of him, giving him a view of her outfit; A shirt with different shades of blue made recognizable by the cat head on the chest and sandy capris.

Danny hadn't realized he had spaced out until she had begun speaking,"Hi, I'm Gwen, nice to see I'll be able to spend some time with someone other than my doofus cousin," she shook his hand, "Speaking of which..."

Gwen picked up a pillow and threw it at Ben's head. The pillow hit its mark causing Ben to drop his game. The sound of a "game over" reached Danny's, followed by Ben scream of, "Nooooo!" He turned on Gwen, "What did you- oh who's the new kid?"

* * *

The Rustbucket, as Danny learned it was called, slowed to a stop, "We're here!" Max called from the driver's seat. The three passengers stood, Ben with his game, Gwen with her laptop, and Danny, having forgotten to charge his games, with nothing.

Danny helped Max build the fire while Ben and Gwen sat on opposite sides of the campsite backs facing each other.

Feeling awkward, Danny stood from his spot in front of the fire,"I'm gonna go get some firewood..." he said as he walked off into the woods.

* * *

Danny looked at the stream of light that had broken off of the shooting star that somehow changed direction, "Is that come straight at me?" After a second of further staring he nodded, turned around and ran only to have whatever it was hit his back.

Surprisingly it didn't hurt(much) and didn't warrant crying out. Of course it did still knock him over. Groaning from the fall, Danny put his arms out to lift himself and felt something cool and metal under his left hand. He looked to see his hand inside a metal sphere.

Something slithered across his hand.

He jerked his hand out of the ball, shaking it to get whatever it was off his hand. He stopped after a minute or so to look at his hand. Black and Purple glove with a circular plate on the back and the thumb and ring and pinkie fingers missing plus a claw on the index. Perfectly normal.

'Wait, what?'

Danny tried to pull it off only it didn't even budge, "Hey, come on, get OFF!" he struggled with it for five minutes before he gave up and began marching back to the Rustbucket.

* * *

Danny arrived back at the campsite to see Ben gone, "Where's Ben?"

"Doofus left a little after you," Gwen looked at his hand, "I like your glove,"

"Hm? Oh, thanks," the boy smiled at her,"I like your hair, it reminds me of-" he stopped after seeing the smoke towering over the forest, "fire."

Gwen looked at him confused until she followed his gaze, "Grandpa!"

* * *

'Dammit Ben!' Gwen thought as she put out fires, 'You seriously fucked up this time!' She turned around coming face-to-face with a walking matchstick,"Ahh!" She sprayed the... whatever it was causing it to fall over. Gwen's shoe suddenly caught fire making the thing laugh and stand up at her as she tried to put it out, "Oh that's it!"

Gwen raised the fire extinguisher over her head to strike the creature when it smirked,"Don't even think about it, freak."

Gwen faltered, "Ben?" Max and Danny came through the bushes having heard Gwen's scream, "Hey Grandpa, look who I found." She jerked her thumb at Ben.

Danny stared at him, "I think I just found out why parents tell their children to not play with fire."

* * *

After putting the fire out and learning that Ben had in fact turned into an alien, Max had left for the rangers' station and Ben was showing no respect for his grandfather's authority.

"Ben didn't your grandpa say not to mess with that thing?" Danny questioned to which Ben scoffed,

"Yeah but I'm curious about what I can turn into, " he glanced at Danny's glove, "Aren't you curious abut what _you_ can turn into?"

Ben threw himself at Danny, who was leaning on the Rustbucket. Danny however moved out of the way, making Ben hit his face on the RV's side, and covered his left hand with his right, "Dammit Ben, don't you know how to listen? Max said no messing with these things!"

Ben rubbed his sore face and said, "Then what are you doing now?"

Danny sneered at him, "What are y-" he stopped when he saw the purple display.

It was divided into two sections, one was thin and tall, it held icons in a vertical list, Danny assumed it could scroll up and down by the way there were some that faded. The second was a square with what looked like an outline of something but it was black within the outline.

Danny, distracted by this, didn't notice Ben sneaking up behind him until the delinquent shoved his arm through the display.

His skin shifted as it contracted and changed pigment, his eyes glowed as their color was swapped out, wings sprouted from his back, his hair flared up, his organs shifted, and his body shrank.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah I'm gonna stop there, try to guess which Alien I made Danny turn into in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Dan X: The Origin and the Rise

A/N: Alright, sorry for the wait, guys, my family took a trip to Orlando to visit the Magic Kingdom(Not worth it in my humble opinion) and Universal(Totally worth it, even if it did cost more) though I didn't get to ride the new Gringotts ride in Diagon Alley(more than a 2 hour wait) or buy a wand($45 for a cheap piece of plastic I most likely would never use again) but I did buy a Ravenclaw T-shirt and Ravenclaw notebook(combined with food stuff it broke a hundred dollar bill down to $15)

But you guys don't want to hear me bitch about over priced souvenirs and food(I expected more from Butterbeer) you're here to read my story, but before that a little bitching about some non-constructive criticism.

I recently received an anonymous review saying and I quote:"First mistake,no ghosty powers,so no one wants to read this, like me." I explicitly said in the summary "No Ghost powers" so it should have told them "Maybe I don't want to read this," but they did... like a dumbass. I congratulate the person who said they thought it would be interesting if I gave Danny ghost powers, like a mature individual, instead of whining like a little bitch who doesn't have the balls to leave a review while their logged in, if they even have an account, belittling a story that people before and after him have congratulated and want more of, so my words to he or she who left that review, "If you are reading this, instead of hiding behind anonymity why don't you make a profile and write a story so that I may see what you would write instead of being some anonymous little dick-shit who's to scared to stop being a little pussy and post their fucking work on here. Good day to you, _sir_."

Alright, my Dan vs. moment's over, I may be bipolar, there will be no ghost powers(though he will get powers outside of his watch that, as far as I know, has never shown up in a story before), you may now read, enjoy, and review if you so desire.

* * *

Gwen was in the Rustbucket, washing dishes, when a purple flash pierced the blinds. She set the plate in her hands down and sighed, "Dammit, Ben..."

She opened the door to see Ben sitting on the ground laughing and poking at... a small, blue skinned pixie? The "pixie" had light blue skin, blue hair that flared up in the back, a purple and black tunic -or was it a dress- with a familiar symbol emblazoned on it, glowing purple eyes, and a matching set of wings

"Ben, I swear if you don't quit poking me, that when I turn back I will ram my foot so far up your ass that I will lose my shoe," Gwen heard a trilling feminine voice say, "I said quit!"

Ben yelled in pain after the sprite but his finger, "Hey, that hurt!" he yelled,

"Uh, duh, that was kinda the point," as adorable as it was hearing such a puny creature bad mouth her cousin, Gwen felt the need to end their argument

"Ben, what are you doing and where's Danny?" she asked using her "I know you did something stupid" voice.

The creature seemed to perk up at her voice, "Oh, God, thank you for coming out here," it trilled as it flew in front of her, "he would not stop poking me after he made me turn into... this!"

Gwen's eyes widened after realizing what had happened, "Danny?" It nodded and pointed at Ben, "His fault."

A translucent, purple cloud shrouded Danny's now three fingered hand and traveled quickly toward Ben hitting, him in the forehead. He wobbled for a few seconds, "Hey, why am I so *yawn* slee-" he collapsed before he could finish.

Gwen rushed to Ben's side while Danny gaped, "Did I kill him?"

The red head sighed, "No he's just knocked out."

"So... I put him to sleep?" Danny asked puzzled,

"Seems like it," Gwen turned on Danny, "now how did this happen?" she gestured at him to emphasize her point.

Danny explained to her how Ben had shoved him through the screen that caused him to mutate into Tinkerbell.

"I don't know why but I feel like I'm obligated to apologize, for Ben." Gwen sighed as Ben stirred.

"Ugh, what happened?" he groaned.

Danny was about to tell him off, but he was interrupted by his body being engulfed in a purple glow before reverting back to human... and not landing on his feet.

"Ow, my ass!" Ben laughed at Danny before said teen glared at him, "Don't touch my glove like that again! Next time I may not turn into such a small creature, and maybe I'd kick your ass!"

The two would have gotten into an argument, but Max came back and they didn't want to get into trouble so they saved it for later.

* * *

After Max had come back, Danny had gone back into the Rustbucket and was now staring at his glove.

'Maybe Ben was right, to an extent,' he thought, 'It would be nice to see what else I can be. Now how did I turn this thing on again?'

His hand tentatively reached out to touch the plate on the back and the screen popped up in front of him. It was still on the alien he had turned into earlier, only this time the image was filled in and there was text on the bottom of the screen.

The text was in some strange language the didn't look remotely close to any language on Earth, "Of course it's not English," A beep reached his ears before the text blurred and rearranged itself, coming back into focus as English, "Whoa, cool."

He looked at the text, "That's pretty long, wish it could read it to me," he waited, "Worth a try." So Danny sat back and read off of the screen, learning what it was that he had been.

"Putting people to sleep huh? Sounds useful and if they fall asleep in the right place..." Danny trailed off with images of tall buildings in his mind. He looked at the column of icons, 'I wonder...'

he touched the symbol just above the one he was on and the column slid down to where the new one was in the middle and the screen changed to a black silhouette of something slouching forward, "Just like before."

The door burst open, surprising Danny, causing the screen to blink out of existence. Max rushed to the wheel as Ben and Gwen hurriedly sat at the table.

"Whoa, what's going on?" the black haired teen asked, trying to steady his heart beat.

"There was an explosion not far from here, we're going to help the people who might be in trouble!" Max said as he floored the gas.

* * *

The enormous robot was tossing cars around like they were ping pong balls, and Ben thinks it's a good idea to rush in and transform into some diamond guy... not the best idea but it was all they had.

The automaton back handed Ben into a group of cars, dazing him. The machine raised its hand to smash him.

"Ben!" Danny shouted. On instinct his hand flew to the glove. The screen came up on a silhouette, but he didn't pay attention to that. He swiped his hand through the screen, posing like a Power Ranger who had just finished morphing.

His skin crawled as fur sprouted along his body, his bones in his legs shattered and rearranged themselves, his upper body grew, his back hunched, and his face elongated into a snout.

When the purple flash vanished a werewolf stood in Danny's place. It burst forward on all fours before launching itself at the robot, knocking it off balance. Raising its claws it slashed at the metal, leaving gouges behind.

The robot knocked him away. The wolf howled as it flew through the air sending sound waves at the robot. Sparks flew from its joints as it stood. The werewolf growled as he hunched forward, ready to go again.

The machine lifted its arm as a cannon sprouted from it, glowing red. Before it had the chance to fire, blue, crystalline structures burst through it, and the glow in its eyes died. It fell to the side, revealing Ben standing behind it, panting, "Stay down."

Everyone around them looked at the two, whispering to each other, "What do you think they are?""Do you think that they're going to fight each other now?""That big dog'd be good eatin'." Danny overheard their whispers due to his new form's enhanced hearing, and decided that it wouldn't be smart to stay(unless he wanted to be on a dinner plate).

Danny took off into the trees, Ben not that far behind him. They kept running until they reached the campsite. Ben huffed and puffed as he leaned against one of the many trees.

"Oh man," he gasped, "How do you run like that, I mean look at you, you're not even winded!"

"I don't know," Danny answered as a flash of green surrounded Ben before he turned to normal, "Could be because I turned into a freaking werewolf!"

Ben couldn't argue with that, he didn't know how to, "Hey, how come you didn't turn back?"

Danny's ears perked up at this, why hadn't he turned back yet? Was he... stuck this way? The teen began to panic and swat around on his body, as if it would help. He had turned back last time, why not this time?

His hand hooked the purple symbol on his waist, and, in a burst of purple light, the beast was gone and Danny stood in its place.

The dark haired boy sighed in relief, "That was scary," Thoughts still ran through his head though. What was that giant robot, where had it come from, what did it want, and who built it?

* * *

Vilgax glared at the screen. His automaton had failed at retrieving the Omnitrix and with his body still recovering he couldn't get it himself. To make matters worse it seemed that the filth who had obtained the Hollowtrix was a natural warrior at using it, adapting almost instantly to his new forms.

Oh well, there will be more chances to get what he wanted.


End file.
